Fan Gran Council/ MegaMek Rules
General Mega Mek Rules: # The official version of Mega Mek for all fan council MegaMek battles will be Stable .32. All players in the Fan Council game will be required to have this version of Mega Mek. A Development (Dev’s) Version can be used only if both players publicly agree to its use. If a player does not agree to the use of a non official version then the Trial must be fought using the official Stable version. The official version of MegaMek can be downloaded here. http://www.sourceforge.net/projects/megamek/ # The following options are mandatory for all Mega Mek games: :*Teams roll initiative :* XXX Ammo and Equipment Limits -> (this rule has been removed and is no longer applicable) :*Check for victory :*Flamers can deal heat instead of damage :*Fire and smoke :*Indirect fire :*Double blind :*Teams share vision :*Through-armor criticals will 'float' :*MaxTech engine explosions :*Maxtech damage per round :*Maxtech firing when prone :*Maxtech target movement modifiers :*Blind drop :*Woods have a chance to burn down :*Ammo may be dumped in lobby # MegaMek is the preferred and primary method for resolving combat in the Fan council Game. #) Maps are always declared by the Defender. The Defender must post the map size (Example: 2 16x17 maps) and the Map name as listed in the Mega Mek directory (Example: Badlands map A and Badlands map B). If a custom map is used it must be provided to the opponent no less then 24 hours in advance of the battle and the Attacker reserves the right to disallow a custom map. If a custom map is disallowed then the Defender must choose a standard map. Additional maps can be downloaded from here https://archive.is/20131014031849/home.earthlink.net/~wmurrow/jake/ and it is encouraged that all players obtain these additional map sets. # Attacker will choose starting edge of map sheet. Defender will take opposite edge. This is done to reflect the reality of a battle where an attacker can appear from any direction and also provide a check and balance to the selection of maps. # All MegaMek battles have a 2 week real time deadline for completion. Defending players/factions have 48 hours from the time of the battles posting to acknowledge the battle. Both players must agree to a time to complete the battle. If there is scheduling conflicts or one player is unable to complete a battle before the deadline a proxy must be used. If a proxy cannot be agreed upon or found then the appropriate GM must be contacted and he will either proxy for you or will assign a proxy to complete the battle. Any battle decided via proxy will be considered valid as if completed by a member of the parent faction. If a battle is not completed within in 2 real time weeks of being posted then the results will be decided by the GM staff. Players or Factions that intentionally stall a battle will automatically lose that battle. Stalling includes such things as not making any effort to complete the battle, not acknowledging the battle within 48 hours, beginning a battle and not continuing, arguing over the objective, maps, proxies or MegaMek version. Extensions to this deadline will only be granted at the discretion of the GM staff and only under special circumstances. # As of MM Stable .30 a player has the ability to review past game phases via a “Tab” function. If the actions of another player are questionable ( Example, a clan member who has broken Zellbrigen) a screen shot or screen capture of the phase the incident occurred must be taken and included with the complaint for review by the GM staff. This method has its limits as it can only show physical attacks, accidental falls, and firing. All players are left to honor the movement rules on their own. This provision specifically is directed at the Clan players. # More specific rules for Clan and IS players can be found under the Fame and Honor Rules. # Naval Assets can be used; however there are separate rules and conditions for their usage. Please refer to those rules below or see the Aerospace GM for clarification. # Each Faction will be allowed three Custom Mechs. All Custom designs must be approved by the appropriate GM before they can be entered into play. If using a custom Mech in a MegaMek game, your opponent must be told the configuration of the design and has the right to refuse its use.